


Long Run

by vivamusmoriendumest



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, uhh just fluffy shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28874859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivamusmoriendumest/pseuds/vivamusmoriendumest
Summary: You and Ed share a peaceful morning together.
Relationships: Edward Nygma & Reader, Edward Nygma & You, Edward Nygma/Reader, Edward Nygma/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Long Run

He swayed slowly to the music on the radio, making pancakes. The sun shined through his slanted windows. For once it was sunny in Gotham. The usually stormy rain clouds had parted and the sun had pitied the damp atmosphere that shrouded the city.

He hummed along to the tune of ‘Be My Baby’ by The Ronettes. Their melodious voices rang out through his apartment. The hissing of the butter melting on the pan woke you up and you blinked your eyes awake.

You rose from the bed, making a beeline for the only other person in the room. Ed was too concentrated on the pancakes and how to make them perfect to even hear you walk up behind him and wrap your arms around his waist loosely.

He acknowledged you sleepily with a look and a short kiss. He was already pretty occupied with the spatula in one hand and his other flying around doing multiple things at once. He was always a pro at multitasking and you never could quite veil your astonishment when he did so in front of you.

You turned your cheek and set it against his back. He smiled and though you couldn’t see it, you could feel it. His body warmed up almost immediately when you touched him.

“Can I help?” you asked him, feeling the need to make yourself useful.

You tried peeking around him and managed to slink under his arm and between his body and the stove. You gasped slightly seeing what he’d worked so hard for. Sitting in the pan amongst others were heart-shaped pancakes.

You could see how hard he’d been trying to get them perfect and how much effort he’d put in by the defects that were separated into another plate that looked a little too blobbish for his perfectionism to let pass.

Your heart swelled with gratitude that you’d found a man this willing to treat you, to do as much as he could for you. He wanted to make it perfect for you, and you found it sweet. “Aww, thank you, Eddie,” you gave him a quick affectionate peck and pulled away. “Y’know you didn’t have to do this all for me, right? I’d be fine with whatever you cooked up.”

He beamed and pressed a kiss to your forehead. “I know, Y/n. I just wanted to surprise you, I love you.” He said, a look of vulnerability flashing through his eyes.

The corners of your lips turned upwards and you bit your lip momentarily. “I love you too, Mr. Nygma.”

He landed a few soft kisses along your shoulder and wrapped his long arms around your waist, “Mhm, glad to hear it hopefully-future-Mx-Nygma.”

He stopped in his tracks. His heart sped up and beat wildly against his ribcage. You’d never talked about marriage in the context of your relationship before. Had he gone too far this time?

You laughed gleefully, almost instantly dispelling his worries. The sweet sound of your laugh echoed throughout the apartment. Ed smiled nervously. “I’d love nothing more than to be your future Mx. Nygma.”

“Really?” he said, his nose nudging your neck. The warmth of his body engulfed yours pleasantly.

“Of course, Eddie. You think I’m not in it for the long run?” you chuckled lightly. “Because I am. I promise,” you said, your tone more serious.

His lips ghosted over yours, his face impossibly close.

“We’re in the long run together?” he asked, his warm breath on your face.

“Is there any other way for it to be?” you responded. He leaned in and your lips connected. You were barely able to enjoy it because as quickly as it had started, it ended with the smoke alarm blaring. Fuck. Your pancakes were burning.


End file.
